You Can't Keep Me Down
by Eve Gryffindor
Summary: Kel and Joren have a fight. Set in their page years. Songfic to Pink's


18 Wheeler

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I neither wrote the song, nor came up with the characters. The beautiful characters are all property of Tamora Pierce, and the song is by Pink. (HTML revision)

A/N: This is a song fic from Kel to Joren and his cronies. Page years. If someone has done this before, please let me know. I don't mean to step on any toes or infringe any rights…I was just listening to the song and it struck me how much it related to Kel. So, my second song fic. Rated for bad language. Please enjoy! (Oh, and please, can someone with a bit more knowledge of ff.n tell me how I might do italics? Every time I try it doesn't work. Thanks.)

_Can't keep me down. _

_Can't keep me down, down._

_I said you can't keep me down._

_No, you can't keep me down._

_I say, you can't keep me down._

Joren punched Kel again and she finally fell over. She shook her head to clear it quickly and stood back up, only to have Garvey kick her in her abdomen.

_Hey, hey, man. What's your problem?_

_You're trying to hurt me bad,_

_But you don't know what your up against._

The butt of her palm shot out to collide with Garvey's nose. He roared and charged at her, but she slammed her shoulder out and he fell on to Joren.

_Maybe you should reconsider,_

_Come up with another plan._

'Cause you know I'm not that kind of girl 

_To lay down and let you come first._

Joren and Garvey untangled themselves and stood, but did not go after Kel again. But she was ready anyway: fighting stance, fists ready, every one of her scenes alert. Joren glared and spat at her feet and nudged Garvey out of the room. Kel went to find Neal; her lip had slit, her knuckles were bleeding, as was her nose. As she walked down the hall, someone watched her from the shadows. Joren attacked her, slamming her head into a table corner.

_You can push me out the window,_

_I'll just get back up._

_You can run over me with your 18-wheeler truck_

_And I won't give a fuck._

_You can treat me like a slave_

_I'll go underground_

_You can hit me with your 18 wheeler but_

_You can't keep me down!_

Kel staggered to her feet, her eyes shooting daggers at Joren. Though she was dizzy from blood lose and that last collision with the table, but she saw Joren clearer than ever. She watched as his legs muscles tightened and kicked out. She grabbed his foot and twisted it, making him flip over his own leg. He slammed into a wall, making a painting fall off.

_Hey, hey, girl, are you ready for today?_

_You got your shield and sword?_

_'Cause it's time to play the game._

_You are beautiful, even though you're not for sure._

_Don't let him pull you by the skirt,_

_You're gonna get your feelings hurt!_

"HEY!" someone barked. Joren was gripping Kel by the hair. Kel had been about to knee him in the groin. A short woman with flaming locks and deadly violet eyes glared at them. She had a purple glowing hand on her sword hilt. "Fighting was prohibited when _I_ was a page," she said coldly. "But I understand, that sometimes, it is necessary. Take it outside."

_You can push me out the window,_

_I'll just get back up._

_You can run over me with your 18-wheeler truck_

_And I won't give a fuck._

_You can treat me like a slave_

_I'll go underground_

_You can hit me with your 18 wheeler but_

_You can't keep me down!_

As the Lioness walked away Kel stopped gaping at glared at Joren again. He made to move to go outside, but Kel finished what she had started and hit squarely in the balls. As he doubled over in pain and cried out, Kel ran to find Neal. She distantly heard Joren call, "There you go! Run! Even you know you won't last!"

Kel stopped in her tracks and turned around. Joren was wincing but standing now. "If that was your worst Joren," she said slowly, "then I'll be here for a long while. You may get me down, but you'll never keep me like that." He made a rude gesture to her, one that she returned and turned her back on him. She hoped Neal wouldn't lecture her about fighting and just heal her hurts.

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Already read it? You must let me know these things, and the only way to do that is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And while you're at it, read some of my other stuff and review it!


End file.
